


The Whistle of the Railroad

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Imperius, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an unexpected world where Voldemort has won the war, Hermione is not so much a pawn in a game of chess as she is, simply, a toy to be played with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whistle of the Railroad

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Ralph Waldo Emerson.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, agirlnamedtruth.
> 
> Originally posted for HP_Darkarts Imperius Challenge

Hermione Granger never anticipated being addicted to anything in her life. But then, she'd never thought that magic could possibly be real, nor any of the wonderful and strange circumstances that came along with it. And, as delighted as she'd been by Hogwarts, by the institution of learning as a whole, and all the knowledge that came with it, she would never have guessed that ignorance was truly bliss.

The first time that Lucius Malfoy had pointed his wand at her, she'd stared down the polished cylinder of elm and everything she'd ever held dear flashed before her eyes, accompanied by the agony of their imminent loss within her heart. Utter terror and calm complacency warred within her as Lucius' spell settled over her, and she, never as magically strong as (though more than amply gifted than) Harry, couldn't manage to fight it off. Giving up though, that was the greatest thing she had ever done for herself.

Lucius and his merry band of Death Eaters had committed crimes of unspeakable horror against her and the other prisoners, but in the end, lucidity and cognition had been her greatest enemies. Dwelling on the atrocities that she had suffered took her to the very lowest places she'd ever been, but she found herself strangely longing for the in-betweens, the times when the anxiety of her looming moral compass disappeared and was replaced by peaceful devotion to Lucius' cause.

When Dumbledore's Army had been defeated, the last of her hope had been crushed along with it. Now, her resistance to Lucius was but a token. She could tell by the way his eyes lit up rather than smouldering in rage that he enjoyed putting her through her paces as much as she enjoyed the sensation of the Imperius Curse while she was being put through them. The phrase, make me had become something akin to foreplay for the two of them, and Hermione enjoyed the sense of power it gave her.

Just the words on her lips incited a mischievous gleam in his eye which in turn, sent a tingle through her. The upward tilt of Lucius' wand was lascivious and tantalizing on its own, and it made her mouth water, her insides clenching with aching need. Time seemed to slow as his lips, pink and plump, formed the solitary word that had her coming undone. Imperio. One word, four syllables, each of them crashing over her like a wave and setting her free.

Recently however, Lucius had been denying her the curse more and more, pushing her limits of what she could and would do for him of her own volition. Subversion of will is but a habit, Hermione told herself as she desperately sought that place within her that was light and happy. She could get there on her own, she thought, if she could recreate the sense of single-minded devotion. When Lucius is happy, you are happy. It became her mantra first, a chant to distract her from the distasteful acts he forced upon her, but in time, those too became routine and the mantra became reality.

It was okay, Hermione thought, to admit that once, she'd been a silly girl, her head full of goals and ideals that were never truly obtainable. Lucius had found her and saved her from the life of hardship she might have otherwise imposed upon herself. There was nothing wrong with indebting herself to Lucius, because though he was her Master, she was a slave only to herself.


End file.
